


Regifting

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Clint falls on Bucky on his way to give Natasha a gift. Fills Bingo square K4-picture prompt
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Home For The Holidays [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 10





	Regifting

“Oof!”

Bucky had been minding his own business, just walking around the compound, when suddenly, somebody dropped from the ceiling and fell on him. It wasn’t hard for Bucky to figure out that it was Clint who’d dropped on him. The archer was well known in both his tendency to crawl through the vents and being extremely clumsy when not using his bow or doing circus tricks.

“Awww, no, the ribbons!” Clint cried, looking around as he hurriedly got up. “I dropped it! Where’d it go?”

“How should I know?” Bucky grumbled, slowly getting to his feet and brushing himself off. “You’re the one who fell on me and dropped them. Why do you have ribbons anyway?”

Clint pouted. No grown man should look that good while pouting like a three year old. And yet Clint absolutely looked adorable with his pout. Bucky could only blink and frown in response as Clint found the ribbons he’d been looking for.

“I have ribbons,” Clint explained, “because someone thought it’d be funny to give the former carnie ribbons. So I thought I’d give them to Natasha. She’d actually use them.”

Bucky chuckled. “And the vents were the best way to get them to Nat?”

A shrug. “May not be the best way, but it’s the fastest way from my room to hers. I’ve made the journey plenty of times.”

“You fall on other people those times?” Bucky asked, an eyebrow raised.

Clint laughed. “That’s an honor only reserved for you, Bucky. Anyways, you wanna help me get the ribbons to Nat?”

Bucky shrugged and grinned. “Sure. I can keep you from hurting anyone else, including yourself.”

And on they went, joking and laughing along the way.


End file.
